Once & Again
by lynsay
Summary: I am not sure where the show left off, my story will pick up after the almost wedding and almost kiss between Eli & Grace.I was recently inspired by another author that made me see how it could work between step-siblings; I mean is it really their fault that their parents got married? A person cannot help who they fall in love with and have feelings for either.


Once and again

Author's note: I am writing this because I love and miss the show called once and again. I especially miss Shane West and the chemistry between his character and the girl that played Grace on the show. I was recently inspired by another author that made me see how it could work between step-siblings; I mean is it really their fault that their parents got married? A person cannot help who they fall in love with and have feelings for either. Now onto the story, since I am not sure where the show left off, my story will pick up after the almost wedding and almost kiss between Eli & Grace.

Chapter 1: kissing mistakes

Their parents did eventually tie the knot, this of course did not quell the feelings that Eli suddenly developed for Grace, his new step-sister. Lately it seemed like whenever they were in the same room even with their parents there, he was thinking about one thing only, the time right before the wedding, when they almost kissed each other. He knew that these feelings were wrong but he couldn't seem to help it or stop it. He wanted no, he needed to know if it was one-sided or if Grace felt this same connection that he did. There was no way that he could do that with their parents around though, he needed an excuse to be alone with Grace.

After the wedding there came such an excuse, Jesse was staying with Eli's mom and Grace's sister, Zoe was staying with her dad helping out with her new baby sister. That left Eli & Grace alone after their parents were set to leave on their honeymoon. Grace's aunt Judy was supposed to stay with them while everyone was gone but she had to go to the city to meet someone. She would be back but not until later, which would give Eli the time that he needed to find out the truth. After the parents were gone he turned towards Grace and said, "We need to talk about before?"

She looked at him confused and said, "Before, what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about the almost kiss in your bedroom or did you forget that happened?"

"I-I um didn't forget, but nothing happened and I am thinking that it was for the best that we were interrupted because it would confuse me and mean nothing to you. Then I would be right back to the beginning and our parents are married now, we are related to each other and it would mess everything up in a crazy mental way, so just forget about it ok?"

She was babbling and once she started babbling she couldn't stop. He stopped her sudden rant though, and then he said, "I'm confused by you, Grace. I know that I can't stop thinking about you and the fact that we almost kissed. I want to kiss you still and this ache for you is not going away. If we kissed it would mean something to me and why do you think that it wouldn't?"

She refused to even be in the same room as Eli, she went towards her room but he stopped her. He grabbed her arm and said, "We aren't finished with our conversation. I want to know what you are talking about, Grace?"

"I don't care if you're not done because I am done and stop following me."

Since it was obvious that Eli wouldn't leave her room or the house, Grace decided that she would leave because being near him made her want things that she had no business wanting. She ran outside but she didn't realize it was pouring rain. Eli ran out after her, he caught up to her as she almost reached his car.

"Hey, wait a minute Grace we need to talk about this and what were you talking about?"

"Fine, you want to know what I think about your charms, don't say I didn't warn you. Eli you are one of the most self absorbed guys that I know and I refuse to become one more woman for you to use and manipulate and then just toss aside because that's what you do."

"Wow, I never even knew that you noticed me or the way that I treated women and for the record I would never treat you like that. I care about you too much to use you like that. I only wanted to know if you felt the same way that I do. I mean if it's only in my head alone then there would be no point in upsetting our parents."

He took a couple steps closer towards her and then he said, "I want you but if it was one-sided then please tell me and I'll stop."

She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, she thought if she did that she would awaken from this dream. Here the guy that she was still so completely in love with and he was finally telling her the words that she had been dying to hear since she was 15 years old.

"I can't believe that you are telling me this now, I have waited to hear that you felt something for me since I was 15."

She pushed him away from and started to run away yet again but he chased after her and yelled, "Wait a minute we are not done yet. What are you talking about since you were 15?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, and then he said, "Tell me what you are talking about?"

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, she said, "I have been in love with you since I was 15 years old and do you know how hard it is to love someone that will never love you back? I mean you would never see me as a woman, all you saw was a girl, it was like I was your sister or something. It beyond hurt; and that's why I can't do this because me and you would never work out."

Eli was beyond stunned but as she started to walk away, he realized that he couldn't allow her to leave. He grabbed her and pulled her back towards him and said, "I never knew that you had feelings for me. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I don't know, there was never a right time to discuss it."

Being this close to him made her start to want things again that she had no business wanting. He leaned in closer to her waiting to see if she would stop him from kissing her. She knew that this was a very bad idea but she wanted to know what his kiss felt like after all this time of wondering. She stood there as the rain poured down on them and let Eli kiss her. She thought that if they kissed that it would free her and then she could move on from these feelings that she felt. That wasn't what happened though, the kiss made her only want more. One kiss Turner into a full make out session and it seemed like neither one of them wanted it to end there.

They ended up back in Eli's bedroom on his bed with their clothes almost off. Suddenly the house phone rang and they jumped apart as Eli went got up and grabbed the phone. It was Judy; she was calling to tell them she wouldn't be coming there tonight because of the storm. She was stuck and she wanted to make sure that they would be fine for the night. He told her that everything was fine and hung up. When he returned to his room Grace was still there on his bed. He thought she would have left or something but she didn't.

"Hey, do you want to talk about what happened before the phone rang?"

She shook her head and after a moment she said, "No, I don't want to talk at all. What did my aunt want?"

"Only to inform me that she won't be back until tomorrow morning; what should we do with the time?"

Before he could even say another word she was pulling him towards the bed. He hesitated and said, "Are you sure that you want to do this, Grace?"

"I want to do this more than I want or need the next breathe in my body. I want you more than I wanted anything in my life before. Please don't stop touching me, I need you Eli."

He didn't need any more words to be spoken because he knew that Grace wanted him as much as he wanted her too. Before either of them realized it they were both naked and in each other's arms. It hurt her a little because it was her first time but he was gentle with her, he treated her like she was precious. This may not have been Eli's first time but it felt like it because none of those other women meant what Grace did to him. He had sex before but he never made love to someone before. Being with Grace was so much more than either of them expected it to be.


End file.
